


Already Gone

by Must_Be_Thursday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And I need to work on 3rd person omniscient, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Character Death, First Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, Major Character Injury, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_Be_Thursday/pseuds/Must_Be_Thursday
Summary: A short AU of the events in the hangar during the first Battle of Geonosis.(come be sad with me for a minute)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan clutched his arm and watched while Anakin barely held his own against Dooku. Injured and now weaponless he wouldn’t be able to offer Anakin much backup, but he pulled himself to his knees anyway. Anakin’s borrowed saber was quickly destroyed by Dooku and Anakin went for the offense, trying to wear the Sith down. 

They circled each other until Dooku was between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin went for yet another powerful overhead strike, hoping to force Dooku to the left so he could work his way back to cover Obi-Wan. Dooku met his strike higher than Anakin anticipated and the two were locked for several seconds. Anakin was still weakened from the Force lightning, and so focused on holding Dooku back, trying to prevent making Obi-Wan’s earlier mistake, that he didn’t notice the dagger Dooku had pulled from his robe until it was buried hilt-deep in his chest.

The pain rendered his arms useless, and the saber Obi-Wan had tossed him slipped through his fingers. He looked down at where Dooku still held the steel blade in his chest.

Anakin heard Dooku deactivate his own saber. A hand braced his shoulder, and Anakin gasped as the blade was swiftly pulled free. He fell to his knees before the Count, focused only on drawing breath.

“I am sorry, Anakin. You had so much potential,” Dooku sounded almost remorseful, he tipped Anakin’s chin up to meet his eyes. “Such a waste,” he whispered.

The Sith reignited his scarlet saber and raised it for the killing blow when the beam of a blue lightsaber exploded through his chest. Dooku fell, dead before he hit the ground.

Anakin barely registered that it must have been Obi-Wan before he slumped to the ground in a graceless heap. Obi-Wan knelt beside him and pulled his Padawan into his lap, careful to keep Dooku’s corpse out of Anakin’s line of sight.

“Master…I’m sorry. I should have listened.”

Obi-Wan hushed his Padawan, “Shh, Anakin. It’s okay, just hold still for me. No talking.”

“Obi-Wan…,” Anakin swallowed and grimaced at the taste of blood at the back of his mouth.

“Just stay with me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, bearing down to put more pressure on the wound, “Help will be here soon,” Obi-Wan could sense Master Yoda nearby as well as Padme approaching from farther away. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin tried again, “It’s too late.”

Obi-Wan flinched at the familiar words, the image before him overlapping with the memory of losing Qui-Gon. He had been making an effort to rein in his emotions, hoping to keep Anakin calm. But his Padawan’s words broke his composure and he found himself fighting back tears. 

Deep down, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was right. The wound was deep and while the fact that he was still alive meant that his heart hadn’t been struck, he was losing too much blood too fast. 

Anakin forced himself to focus on Obi-Wan, surprised to find tears running down his face while in the Force he was steady as ever. Maybe there was something to be said for not pushing emotion aside. He supposed he wouldn’t get a chance to find out.

Misunderstanding Anakin’s confusion, Obi-Wan tried to reassure his Padawan, “They’re almost here, Anakin. Just hold on a little longer.”

The crack in Obi-Wan’s voice pained Anakin in a way the hole through his chest never could. He wanted to talk to Obi-Wan. Tell him goodbye, ask him to check in on Padme. But the blood bubbling up his throat made it impossible to form words.

As Anakin’s life drained away, his shields started breaking down. With nothing blocking their bond, he tried to convey to Obi-Wan how important he was to him. He filtered through his memories. Their first meeting on Padme’s ship. Obi-Wan draping an extra blanket over Anakin when he thought he was already asleep, knowing the young Padawan was always cold those first few months on Coruscant. Their trip to Ilum to find Anakin’s first kyber crystal, and a replacement for the one Obi-Wan lost on Naboo. 

The collage of memories was broken when the pain crested and cut through Anakin’s focus. He centered himself again and found Obi-Wan watching him. He had abandoned the hopeless attempt to slow the flow of blood and was gently stroking Anakin’s hair.

“I love you too, Anakin. I’m sorry I haven’t told you that more often.”

Anakin leaned his head against Obi-Wan’s chest, his breaths coming in heavy, wet gasps. His Force signature began to unravel, but they both knew he probably had several painful minutes left.

“It’s… it’s alright if you want to fall asleep, Anakin.”

Exhausted as he was, it sounded like a wonderful idea to Anakin. But he was in too much pain to allow himself to lose consciousness, and too weak to release it into the Force like he usually could. 

“Is it okay if I help?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. He didn’t want Anakin to have to endure the slow torture of drowning in his own blood, but he also wasn’t going to deny him the last bit of autonomy he still held.

A slight nod was all Anakin could manage in reply. Obi-Wan laid a light hand on Anakin’s chest and quietly reached in with the Force. He gradually blocked the signals Anakin’s body was sending his brain. It was a dangerous form of pain management, sealing off nerves so completely, but Obi-Wan supposed there was no need to be cautious anymore.

Anakin released a small sigh and relaxed in Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“I’m proud of you,” Obi-Wan whispered, sending Anakin a sleep suggestion, “You are so brave, my Padawan.”

Anakin smiled as he drifted to sleep.

He lasted longer than Obi-Wan expected. Beneath his hand Anakin’s shallow breaths eventually tapered off, and the last tethers binding his life to his body broke. Obi-Wan didn’t bother holding back his tears when he pulled Anakin’s limp body close and pressed a kiss to his hair.

Yoda entered the hangar and made his way over to his fellow Jedi. He laid a hand on Anakin’s brow and looked up at Obi-Wan, “Of our brothers and sisters, too many have joined the Force today.”

The old master meant well, but Obi-Wan didn’t want empty comforts. His Padawan was _dead_ and that was something Yoda wouldn’t –

“I’m sorry, Master,” Obi-Wan whispered, glancing back at Dooku’s body, “He was – I couldn’t let him –.”

Yoda nudged his mind, asking for permission to see. Obi-Wan didn’t exactly want to relive the last several moments, but it would be faster and less painful than trying to explain everything.

A few seconds later Yoda withdrew, “Defending your Padawan, you were. As is your duty.”

“It wasn’t enough,” Obi-Wan whispered, looking back down at Anakin.

“Spared him from a frightening and solitary end, you did. To pass in the arms of one’s Master, is a much kinder fate. Many today, were not granted such peace.”

Obi-Wan nodded. He felt Padme’s presence on the landing pad outside and braced himself against her coming heartbreak. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this while cleaning out my folder of drafts and made myself cry so I had to share.🥴 
> 
> There's even a little epilogue. I'll post it soon.❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan swore that he would never take another Padawan. He should have known that Yoda wouldn’t allow it. A few months later a young Togruta was dropped in front of him in the middle of a battle and by the end of the day he knew that Ahsoka would be at his side until she was knighted. She reminded him of the best parts of Anakin. Fiery spirit, selfless, and showing great potential as a duelist. But she also had something entirely her own.

Together, they would learn, and both become better Jedi. Obi-Wan, heartbroken from losing both Qui-Gon and Anakin finally began to heal. Ahsoka thrived under his guidance and quickly became a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and in negotiations. 

There were still bad days of course. Ahsoka was one of the few people who could see through Obi-Wan’s mask of professionalism. She always kept a small stash of his favorite teas on their cruiser and would ask if they could do a joint mediation when he seemed especially distant. Obi-Wan likewise was always gentle with his wartime Padawan. He helped keep her on track with her courses and was diligent about debriefing with her after every mission.

Tup nearly assassinated Ahsoka, and they opened their own informal investigation. It didn’t take long to discover that Sidious was much closer to home than they had thought. Ahsoka lost her right hand in their battle with Palpatine. But they saved their family from genocide, they saved the clones from a lifetime of slavery, they saved the galaxy from decades of oppression and darkness. 

Obi-Wan carried his Padawan home and stayed by her side through grueling months of adjusting to her prosthetic. 

Later, when he proudly cut her Padawan braid, he was sure he felt a familiar presence nearby.


End file.
